


The backyard

by StarryEyed13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyed13/pseuds/StarryEyed13
Summary: The backyard land of peaceful growth was abruptly disturbed by a shovel repeatedly striking the ground leaving a depth of space.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley





	The backyard

**Author's Note:**

> This....is literally just based on a dream I had. I have no idea what it means or why the characters of Harry Potter were there. There are mistakes, I know there are because I'm not a writer. Do with that what you will I just had it written down anyway. Also I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter obviously don't sue me I have nothing not even a soul. Enjoy I guess

The backyard land of peaceful growth was abruptly disturbed by a shovel repeatedly striking the ground leaving a depth of space.

Nothing is moving except for three teenagers. It's too quiet thought Hermione as she scanned the outskirts of the yard with suspicious eyes. "Harry, hurry up!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm digging as fast as I can since Ron is apparently broken!". With a frustrated huff he gestured with his free arm towards a boy sat on the floor mumbling to himself as he has been since they arrived.

Hermione turned around to see the mess they had gotten themselves into. "Carry on, I just want this to be over". She snapped before turning her back to them to continued looking for something she's not sure of.

After an unknown number of sound from the shovel moving soil, a loud 'thud' unsettled the air and Hermione released her breath. Knowing the coffin is being buried settled her restlessness. Finally, she thought with instant relief, it's almost over. A soft breeze kissed her cheeks as she relaxed enough to form a small smile.

"What the hell! Where is it?" Harry's voice was overcome with anger and confusion but it was his words that pulled Hermione out of her bliss like she was drenched from a bucket of ice.

Hermione spun around yelling "No don't look!" But the coffin door was already opened with just a small black book inside.

Harry became frantic and his voice got loader as he spoke. “I-I... don’t understand it was here, why is it not here? It should be here! what the hell is this book?" Hermione had to grab his shoulders just to get his attention.

"Listen, hey listen to me! Ignore what you see, just bury it okay."

Hermione gently let go on his shoulders to carefully walk back to her spot to look out. Her attention was drawn to the change in the wind. Slow drafts of thick air weighed on her. Suddenly the light dimmed and it pulled a tight gasp from her as her eyes widen with a certainty felt in her bones. 

"... No" a faint whisper lost in the mist cried.

It was behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa you made it. Thanks


End file.
